


Make Me

by The_Smut_Hut



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Choking, Creampie, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Loss of Virginity, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Rough Sex, Size Kink, Virgin Rey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-07 17:00:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17369891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Smut_Hut/pseuds/The_Smut_Hut
Summary: My prompt..."Make me"Rey gets more than she bargained for when she presents Kylo with a challenge!This is my first foray into smut...and I'm writing it on my phone...I feel so seedy bundled up in bed writing this for you all...I hope you enjoy!Sorry to any one who started reading this before I finished. I accidentally posted 15 minutes before I was actually done...now it is complete!





	1. Chapter 1

Make Me

* * *

 

Rey has felt it before. That singular sort of rush that comes over her when she sees him a certain way (half dressed, in the heat of battle, breathing heavily after exertion, staring at her intensely). It's like that time she guzzled a gallon of water she scavenged from that wreck. It had been boiling hot from sitting in the Jakku sun, but she wouldn't let that stop her. Then, like now, there is a sort of warm, tingling, fluid feeling coursing through her. Filling her from top to toes and making her feel funny. She missed this feeling, she missed him, but she knew she shouldn't. 

Ben's...No...Kylo's broad shoulders are facing her. Hunched over a desk. She can see he has raised his head slightly from his work. He knows she is there, but he doesn't turn. Instead she's sees his muscles flex as he leans forward over his datapad again...ignoring her.

Rey thinks maybe she will just watch him in silence...enjoy this feeling. Until suddenly he speaks.

"Enjoying the view scavenger?" He casually asks. His voice deep and heavy pulling Rey into a trance she is familiar with.

Rey remains silent. She doesn't know what to say. If she were lucky their Force bond would end the connection now and spare her...but alas she is not that lucky.

He turns his chair with shocking grace for a man his size. And she is startled by his gaze. 

"I know you are sweetheart, I can feel it" he goads her darkly.

Rey doesn't know when she began breathing so heavily, or when his eyes started raking over her, but she is aware of new feelings...new thoughts... _His._..suddenly coursing through her. They are mercenary and certain. Where Rey is unsure of what that certain something is thrumming through her veins, Ben is sure.

Her senses alight with memories...carnal...that are not her own. Words and images..sounds and smells...sensations and tastes overwhelm Rey.

"And I know you can feel _that_ too" Ben seems to purr.

"Stop it!...Stop that" Rey bites out meekly.

"If you stop fighting this...If you deliver yourself to me again...If you take your place at myside...if you-" Ben continues but he is cut off.

"Enough" Rey shouts as she breaks into a sweat. With great effort she turns the tide of the sensory onslaught and directs memories of her own to Ben. Wholesome, loving, and kind memories she has from The Resistance. 

Ben grimaces at the start then seems to inspect things closer as the experiences wash over him. 

He hums contentedly which unnerves Rey. 

"Ah yes" he drawls. "Just as I thought. You've never had friends. It's novel. It's fun...but then there is something more. You know what it is...It's missing where you are and so you lay in bed. Alone and afraid".

"I'm not alone" Rey whispers, remembering a different version of this conversation on Ahch-to. 

"No, you're not. Now that I'm here...but you are afraid" he corrects. 

"I...I.." Rey doesn't know how to react because he is right. 

"Don't be afraid Rey, come to me, let me give you what you want...what you need". He practically orders.

She is struck by the rare use of her name and the sincerity he implores her with...but she fears he will fail her. It could be a trap...He could discard her...he could be joking. She treads cautiously, deciding levity and humor will protect her and her heart...She is wrong.

"Make me" she dares him resolutely.

And a chill runs through Rey at the sight of Ben's subtle smirk. 

"I thought you'd never ask" he practically growls.

* * *

 

Rey has never felt this before. Across their bond Ben regains control. His thoughts invade her mind and they are _suggestive_. Although she succeeds in keeping her thoughts PG she fails to control her limbs. A strange current moves through her. A tingling sensation that isn't painful, yet isn't pleasant. Across the stars Ben is determined to puppet Rey into a shuttle and to his side. 

Rey is sweating profusely as she struggles against his influence. Once she is aboard a small shuttle and Ben has input coordinates Rey collapses in the cot in the back. 

Ben allows her to rest and she hears him chuckle. 

"You should watch that pretty mouth of yours sweetheart" he chides as he maneuvers Reys slim fingers delicately over her rosey lips.

Rey regretted her challenge as soon as she had said it, but this was something else.

Ben directs Rey to wipe the sweat from her brow and let's her rest as the ship takes off. 

She feels helpless as the shuttle hurdles across space towards Ben. In the pit of her stomach she feels a strange sort of anticipation to really see him again..feel him again...as they had on The Supremacy. 

Rey drifts off and when she wakes she is in the fresher. Warm sonic waves and water gently wash her clean and massage the muscles that ache from resisting Ben. 

Ben! She thinks with horror moving to cover herself.

She realizes she is wearing her underthings and the image of Ben is nowhere to be found.

"Relax scavenger, I didn't peek, I won't have to soon...just made sure you wouldn't drown in there" he assures her.

As much as Rey wants to throw a fit she does feel better and allows Ben to return her to the cot.

"Relax Rey..not much longer now" he insists when she fights off sleep again.

"Make me" she jokes.

"That was a mistake" Ben promises darkly.

A very specific tingle shoots down Rey's spine and ends at the apex of her thighs. A blush erupts over her cheeks.

She freezes...and Ben initiates the same signal again. Somehow using the Force to make her... _responsive_.

Rey has never touched herself...not really. A few times she desperately found herself grinding against a pillow, but as Ben maneuvers her own hand over her panties she bites her lip.

"I know" he says. And Rey has no idea what he means. Just how much does he know? The implication he may know just how little she knows is...embarrassing.

Slowly Ben makes Rey run her fingers over the fabric of her underthings just over her slit. Occasionally applying more pressure at the very top of her mound where she feels most sensitive. 

This continues for ages. Eventually Rey is relaxed and limp and he doesn't force her any further since she slips back to sleep.

A landing alarm buzzes and Rey wakes with her hand still down her sleep pants.

Ben seems to be gone....from her cabin...from her body...from her mind. His Force version of auto pilot seems to be over now that she has arrived at her destination. 

Rey anticipates a hanger inside of a large First Order destroyer....but instead sees she has landed on a planet.

There is no docking station...there is no port...no hanger...the ship touches down gently in an open field covered in a blanket of powdery snow which softens the landing.  

This is one of the last gentle things Rey will experience on this planet.

* * *

 

He waits at the bottom of the ramp. An enormous thick black cloak in his arms. He doesn't wait for her to descend. Instead he strides up to her and swathes her in the fabric before lifting her like a sack of grain.

She is astounded but not surprised and frankly enjoys the view as Ben carries her with ease to the only dwelling in sight.

Rey realizes she shouldn't call it a dwelling. It is a sizable home, finely built, sturdy, and thankfully warm. There is a fire in the main room.

She notices tiny flecks of snow melt in Ben's raven hair as he unwraps her from the cloak and tosses aside his own. Rey can hardly appreciate the minimalist style or the beauty outside the windows before Ben tugs on her wrist.

Ben pulls her to the side and through the doorway of a room. Inside is a large bed and not much else. It is much colder in here away from the fire and Rey shivers.

"Come here scavenger, I'll keep you warm" he says.

"Make me" Rey smirks.

Ben surrounds her with his arms and grips her waist as he rests his head at her neck in her hair.

A deep rumble comes from Ben's chest and Rey knows she is in wonderful trouble.

Suddenly Rey is tossed and lands on her back against the plush black duvet on the bed. In an instant Ben is over her crowding her against the pillows and blankets.

That familiar feeling floods Rey and she revels in the sensation. She is afraid...but she is not alone...at least not for now. 

Ben hums at her realization. Her acceptance. 

His strong hands lift and turn and pull and tug and suddenly they are both under the heavy covers of the bed.

Ben presses against her chest atop of her and she realizes he removed his shirt in the middle of the shift. 

Heat prickles along her skin and the tingling intensifies.

His hands are everywhere and yet never seem to settle in one place long. Suddenly Reys tunic is off...then she is only in her under things...

And then she feels the press of something hard and warm against her mound that grinds up towards her belly.

Ben is naked and starts pawing at her panties with his teeth at her bra strap.

"Make me" Rey whispers and Ben is a man possessed.

His hands tear her bra down the center and with violent force he pulls at the delicate fabric of Reys panties at her hip and in a few brutal tugs rips them from her body. Rey lays bare beneath him and pants as heavily as Ben.

Rey rubs her thighs together and feels wetness. She bites her lip and Ben grins as he pulls her thighs apart.

For a moment she is confused by the loss of contact above her, it seems Ben is gone. And then she feels his warm, wet tongue lick a stripe up her center.

Rey releases an embarrassing yelp and she can feel how pleased he is. Ben repositions himself above her.

She feels his length come into contact with her skin and shudders at just how big he is...all over.

"Don't worry sweetheart, you'll take it all" Ben tells her as he slides his thick cock between her wet folds getting himself ready.

Rey takes a deep breath and tries not to lose her nerve...

"Make me" she says.

Ben's deep brown eyes grow darker and he kisses Rey with bruising force as he grips his cock and thrusts into her. 

He captures her cries as he kisses her and stuffs himself into her virgin pussy. Rey endures a sharp pinch and then feels herself quickly fill with his length. 

She can't decide if she is breathing too fast or not at all...Either way Rey feels as though all the air has left her lungs and she is gasping.

Ben wastes no time and buries himself to the hilt. Rey shudders beneath him and moans at the fullness threatening to split her in half...

"I told you you'd take it all" Ben groans as he grinds his pelvis against Rey and she swears she sees stars.

Rey finds she can't form words and instead whimpers beneath him. Her eyes cross as he pulls his length out and thrusts back to the hilt. 

Reys breasts bounce as Ben sets a steady pace dragging his cock out as her tight pussy grips him..then slamming back into her...each thrust in makes Rey give a shout as Ben's dick reaches some thing deep inside of her. 

 At some point Ben begins licking and sucking at her breasts. Biting, laving, and kissing. Making her nipples tender and Rey loves it.

She thought it would be over sooner. Women often talked about pleasures like this and the fleeting joy they brought. But this was something else.

Reys hands tangled in the black sheets. Trying to gain purchase as Ben gained speed. His forehead pressed to hers as he fucked her into the bed. 

This. Yes this Rey thought. Was everything. Why had she been so afraid? Why did she fight it? Even if this was the only experience she would ever have it would be worth it..though she doubted this would be the last of her experiences with Ben Solo.

The thought of doing this again...doing new things. Again and again. Flashed through Reys mind like the sordid images Ben had overloaded her with earlier. Heat built up and a tremor started somewhere in her body. Rey spasmed beneath Ben as dream and reality met and she was overcome by her orgasm. As she shook her back arched and her sex clenched around Ben's cock.

The suddeness of her climax was enough to catch him unaware. 

"Rey" Ben called desperately into her neck as he fought with himself about where to finish. He knew he should pull out, he never asked, and she was a virgin. But fuck if he could stop himself as he slammed into Rey brutally. With one hand he reached down and rubbed her clit prolonging the rhythmic contractions of her orgasm as long as possible, and with the other Ben reached up to grip Reys neck.  

In a moment his huge hand circled the delicate column of her neck and squeezed enough to cut off air. Reys eyes shot open and if it was possible he felt her pussy get tighter. Ben growled in satisfaction and  thrust as hard as deep and as fast as he could preparing for his release. 

He felt his balls draw up suddenly and saw Reys eyes go wide and roll in her head as she felt his cock swell inside her. She struggled under him and just as she began to lose consciousness he came. Ben released her throat and held his cock inside Rey balls deep as he twitched and spilled into her pussy. 

At the same time Rey jolted back to life as oxygen flooded her and she trembled as another orgasm overtook her and made her pussy squirt. 

Ben began grinding himself into Rey delighting in the wetness she caused between them. Soon enough he could feel his own cum leaking from her down his balls. He never wanted to stop. He'd gladly keep himself buried in her til he was ready to go again.

But alas eventually small hands rubbed his chest and back and drowsily asked...

"Ben? Should you...pull out now?" 

And Ben replied..."Make me".

 


	2. Leave a prompt/request

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I may update this work a few times over the next week to bring it back to the top of the list and bring it to fresh eyes. I'll occasionally make little grammatical changes, but nothing major. Remember to share anything you'd like to read in the comments so The_Smut_Hut can work on making your smuttiest dreams come true!

Thank you for reading, commenting, and leaving kudos! 

MTFBWY!

-T_S_H

**Author's Note:**

> Eh? Thoughts? Feelings? More to come...feel free to leave comments with future suggestions/requests!


End file.
